Dangerous
by Midna3452
Summary: Cosima and Delphine have finally reconciled after their relationship seemed to take a turn for the worse. Once again, they find themselves on the brink of the physical point of no return...but are they truly willing to take that final, dangerous step? A Cophine songfic based on the song "Dangerous," by David Guetta.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic for _Orphan Black,_ a show that I'm absolutely in love with! It is also my shortest fanfic to date (although that might change). This is a little songfic about Cosima and Delphine's relationship, taking place right after Season 1, Episode 10, "Endless Forms Most Beautiful" (aka the Season 1 Finale). Enjoy!**

**For full effect, listen to "Dangerous" by David Guetta as you are reading. Link is here: watch?v=4IMBL2lzJ2U**

* * *

**Dangerous**

_**You take me down  
Spin me around  
You got me running all the lights  
Don't make a sound  
Talk to me now  
Let me inside your mind**_

They both knew that this was a horrible idea. One more move, and there was no turning back. They had been in this exact situation before, and where had _that_ led?

To nothing but heartbreak, sharp as a knife, leaving gaping wounds in both of their fragile chests.

Yes, the pain had only lasted for a short amount of time; the two of them had reconciled rather quickly, and now were once again back to _this_. They both wanted it; that much was obvious, and neither of them dared to deny it. However, the faint ache of a betrayed heart still lingered in the air, and the two of them were reluctant to push this any further.

One wrong move and everything would turn to hell.

_**I don't know what you're thinking sugar  
But I just got that feeling sugar  
I can hear the sirens burning  
Red lights turning  
I can't turn back now  
So hold on tight**_

The blonde made her move first. Taking a step forward, she gently caressed the dark-haired girl's cheek. The other girl flinched, recalling how eerily similar this was to the first time they had done this. The blonde pulled her hand back, all too aware of her partner's hesitation.

The Frenchwoman had expected this. After all, she had hurt the beautiful angel in front of her in the worst possible way, and it was a miracle that they were in the same room right now, let alone about to do… _that_. Still, she wondered what the dread-locked girl must be thinking; was her hesitation simply because she was still wary, and this caution would fade away as the night went on?

Or was this invisible chasm between them, thick with almost impenetrable darkness, something more permanent?

Both women stared at each other silently, as if daring the other to make the next move. Then, finally, after an agonizing few minutes, the dark-haired girl took a step forward and placed her lips forcefully against the Frenchwoman's.

_**I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious  
Oh oh oh  
Detain The Dangerous  
Oh oh oh**_

Both of them were taken aback by the ferocity of the kiss, even the outgoing science geek who had made the move in the first place. Despite their surprise, neither of them dared to break the physical connection that had suddenly seemed to grow far more intense than either of them had imagined it could be.

Soon, hands were wrapped in hair and running up and down bodies, hips were pressed tightly together, and tongues were fighting a battle that no one really cared to win.

A voice in the back of the dread-locked girl's mind screamed at her to _WAIT! Take it slow this time; don't let yourself get hurt again!_

But she couldn't stop; not now, not after all she had suffered while she and the beautiful blonde in front of her had been apart.

The pain of their separation was far worse than whatever was about to happen.

_**Show me your soul  
I gotta know  
Bet that you're beautiful inside  
Toes on the glass  
Car moving fast  
Come take the wheel and drive**_

Before either of them realized what was happening, clothes were torn off and strewn around the bedroom, and they were falling into the sheets together, wrapped tightly in each other's hot, fiery embrace.

Neither of them let go for the rest of the whirling, tumbling, starlit night.

_**I don't know what you're thinking sugar  
But I just got that feeling sugar  
I can hear the sirens burning  
Red lights turning  
I can't turn back now  
So hold on tight...**_

* * *

**A/N: As I said earlier, this may turn out to be a multi-chapter fanfic of Cophine shorts...or I might write a whole new fanfic altogether with shorts for various clones and their adventures. But that will all depend on my lovely readers- please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
